


Day Nighteen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Nineteen Prompt: LGBTQ+.
Relationships: Ayame/Shunran (InuYasha), Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha), Rin/Shiori (InuYasha)
Series: Inuvember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 16





	1. Red/Life

Kouga grinned as he ran through the forest, laughing as Inuyasha tried to catch up with him any way he could. The inu-hanyou was determined, but that only made it more fun. Especially since, yeah, this time he definitely deserved it. He could admit it this time. There was a flash of red behind him, and Kouga made a swift turn the hanyou stumbled to try and make. The wolf youkai kept at it, until he reached a clearing and decided to rest there for the one after him. He simply leaned against a tree and waited.

Inuyasha's face was flushed red, though whether that was from anger, embarrassment or exhaustion was anyone's guess. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as they landed on the wolf, and he stalked closer with grace and confidence Kouga wouldn't usually expect from him. But when Inuyasha reached him, and caged him to the tree with his arms, Kouga merely looked down at him with a smirk and his arms crossed. He knew where this was going, and he wasn't afraid at all.

"Think you're being funny, wolf?"

"Maybe. I think you look adorable, if that helps."

"Remind me never to fall asleep beside you ever again. How did you even manage to do all of this?"

It hadn't been easy at all. So, to say that Kouga was proud of his work would have been a massive understatement. Finding the red flowers had taken awhile, and it didn't help that he needed a lot of them because of just how much hair the hanyou had. Then there was the fact that braiding them into Inuyasha's hair could have resulted in the hanyou waking up, so he had to be as gentle and as subtle as possible. But he managed it, Inuyasha hair was full of flowers and braids, and Kouga wasn't lying when he said that his significant other looked absolutely adorable with the look.

"You can't avoid sleep forever, Yasha" Kouga pointed out, "Besides, you like sleeping next to me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Kouga snorted, before grabbing Inuyasha by the waist and pulling him even closer, "You really do look cute. Almost good enough to eat."

"Bastard" Inuyasha had to look away in an attempt to hid his blush.

"Your bastard. Just like how you're my grumpy, adorable puppy."

"Keh."


	2. Orange/Healing

Ginta winced as Hakkaku cleaned the wound on his arm. It wasn't anything too serious, the _gokurakuchou_ that grabbed him hadn't been focused on hurting him as it was on taking him bad to get eaten. Still, the injury had hurt, and with the healers so focused on others that were worse off — especially their stubborn leader who tried to get them to focus on everyone else first — Hakkaku had taken it upon himself to help patch up the other wolf.

It wasn't too common that they'd end up in this position. To be fair, the _gokurakuchou_ hadn't been too dangerous until recently, so that was one reason. But they usually always stuck beside one another, and Kouga's leadership had usually kept everyone safe. Both of them trust Kouga and would have put their lives on the line for him if needed. They'd even put their lives on the line for Kagome, since she was definitely one of them now. But they hadn't realized something. Something that became painfully clear.

They _both_ were willing to do that.

Ginta and Hakkaky knew how pack worked, and they knew that everyone was willing to protect each other. But neither of them liked the idea that the other would be willing to throw away their life for someone else. Of course both of them had the words they wanted to say stuck in their throat, because the other would just accuse them of hypocrisy for telling them to value their life over someone else's. But that was something that they understood as well.

For wolves, those that you loved meant more to you than anything.

Especially when it was those you loved in a romantic way.


	3. Yellow/Sunlight

Ayame hummed lightly as she ran her hands through the hair of the youkai resting on her stomach. The warmth of the sunlight felt nice on her skin, so it was the perfect time and place to relax with her one and only. Even with the warmth from the sun, the wind kept them cool and comfortable. It just felt like this day couldn't get anymore perfect even if it tried.

"Ayame?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we just stay like this? Never leave here and just stick together."

"Sounds great, Shunran. Just one problem — our people still need us."

"I know. I just wish we weren't so busy."

"We'll get there, one day."

For now, they'll just enjoy the sunlight.


	4. Green/Nature

Rin smiled as she weaved a flower crown for the girl next to her, teaching Shiori how to do so herself. They were in the most beautiful clearing in the nearby forest Rin had ever seen. The green leaves in the trees swayed in the wind, there was a stunning array of flowers surrounding them, and even the sky and weather seemed perfect. Shiori was also excited. Not only just about the scenery, but about her new friend in a pretty green _kosode_ with yellow flowers, tied with a deep pink _obi_ with a matching hair ribbon.

With her flower crown completed, Rin placed it over Shiori's head before she started working on a flower chain to match it. Shiori blushed, admiring the flower crown that was given to her, before returning the favor and giving Rin she worked on. It wasn't at the same quality of the one she was given, but Rin still seemed to like it despite it's flaws, regarding it with a lot of affection.

"You look so cute!" Rin squealed when she placed the flower chain over Shiori's head.

Shiori blushed, "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Rin replied, "Though the flowers do make you look cuter than usually."

"Thank you. I think you look cute as well" Shiori said.


	5. Blue/Serenity

Sesshoumaru looked over at the young girl playing in the blue water and raising the ire of a small little youkai that rested at the edge. The young girl who provoked so much self reflection simple through her own existence.

Once upon a time, Sesshoumaru regarded himself as higher to those around him. He wasn't hindered by base desires, or driven wild by carnal need. That made him able to keep his mind sharper in any situation, regardless of his opponent. It was a source of mild amusement as well when he was faced with someone who thought that seduction was a viable option. The offense they showcased when their attempts made caused no affect or even hesitation only increased that mild amusement. So, of course, he thought that the fact he felt no love or lust towards anyone only made him stronger.

Until now, that is.

All because of a simple human girl.

Sesshoumaru held affection for Rin. That was all he would allow himself to admit, even in his own mind. More often than he'd like, he found himself comparing his experiences with her to his memories of time with his father, wondering if that was how his father must have felt in those situations. He cared for her. Which made his assessment of himself incorrect.

The more Sesshoumaru thought about it, he wasn't certain what he felt anymore. He obviously could feel affection for those he considered family. And he didn't hate Jaken, so obviously he could tolerate others. When he really thought about whether or not he wanted a romantic partner and possible children of his blood, he found that he wasn't as opposed to that idea as he once thought. But thoughts of desiring someone the way he heard male were supposed to seemed to fall flat. He just simply couldn't picture it, unless it was just to have children.

Perhaps to most that would have prompted some questioning or concern. But Sesshoumaru made his peace with it. He didn't care about the expectations of others, and he didn't care if he didn't fit into the norm.

After all, some serenity was nice every once a while.


	6. Purple/Spirit

"Kikyou?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's strange? The way we feel about each other? I mean, I really don't, but I just wanted to know how you felt about."

Kikyou looked down at the girl whose head rested in her lap, staring up at her with large, innocent eyes. Kagome. The one who held most of her soul, and seemed determined save everyone she deemed worthy of it. Once, Kikyou thought that it was only her powers that could prompt warmth to fill her chest, but now she knew that Kagome could do that all on her own. She just seemed to have that affect on people, being able to ease their spirits through her presence alone, all with that kind smile that melted coldest of hearts.

"Our spirit longs to be whole and we're not willing to kill the other let it happen. I doubt that is considered so strange when one looks at it from that perspective."

"To be honest, when I first started feeling this way for you, I didn't think you'd understand. Or that you'd be repulsed by it. Not that I thought you were horrible or anything, it's just that I know my time is a lot more tolerating than this one, so I kind or just assumed..."

"If it were anyone but you, perhaps I would have been. Perhaps the only thing keeping me to you is that fact that we're bound by spirit."

"You say that as if it's tragic, but I prefer to view it was us being soulmates."

"... That is technically not incorrect."


End file.
